


haircuts for benrey

by moth_them



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey Revival, Benrey lost his powers, Domestic, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Not A Game AU, Sort Of, They/Themrey, change my mind, except sweet voice, that's a benrey thing not an eldritch thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_them/pseuds/moth_them
Summary: benrey's hair has been getting way too long, so gordon gives him an ultimatum: learn to actually take care of long hair, or let gordon cut it. benrey would rather not put in the effort. also gordon's really good at cutting hair so. totally the only reason.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	haircuts for benrey

Benrey has been living with me for about a year now. I honestly have no idea how it happened. They just showed up. I really really wanted to turn them away. So bad. But they were all sad and scrawny and beat up and was still wearing the gross dirt covered Black Mesa security guard outfit. They didn't even really talk his first like month. Just lived here, staying out of my way. That conversation was weird. They cried. A lot. They got blue sweet voice all over my couch.  
So... I think I forgive them? At this point? They didn't even know that my hand was gonna be gone forever. They thought everybody was like him.  
I'm still kinda weird about the Final Boss thing we did. We don't really talk about it.  
Whatever. Not the point. They live here. And if I find one more of their hairs I will be fucking losing it.  
"Hey, Ben?"  
"Huh?" They poked their head from behind the couch, half asleep. "Wuh?"  
"You gotta learn to take care of your hair, man." I leaned against the back of the couch, leaning over them. "You look like shit."  
His hair was all puffed up and tangled. "Um, fuckin- fucking _rude_." They laughed, scratching their scalp. "But, uh, yeah, I guess. I don't really care. It's chill."  
"It is not chill, Benrey. You're getting hair all over my house."  
"What?? You have long hair, you don't- you don't see _me_ -"  
"Yeah, I also take care of my hair, and I clean up the hairs I find."  
"..."  
"Either find out how to take care of your hair, or I'm chopping it, Ben."  
"Ughhhh!" Benrey groaned, slumping off the couch. "That's such fucking bullshittt!"  
"Decide, Ben!"

I was trying to work when Benrey threw open my office door. I looked over at them, eyes wide.  
"What?"  
"You can fuckin... Cut my hair.." They mumbled, scratching their neck.  
"Oh shit, okay, uhh, get a chair from the dining room and wait in my bathroom, I'll be there in a sec." They nodded a bit, letting out a quiet "BBB" as they walked away. I spun away and tried to finish up this shit I was working on.

Benrey was playing Candy Crush, I think, when I walked in. They were hunched over their phone, their hair leaning over them like a curtain.  
"Sit up." They do, looking over at me in surprise. They tucked their phone in their lap. I tie a cut trash bag around their neck and shoulders. "Do you still want it to be kind of long or is just something short fine?"  
"Mmmm, short is fine. Miss having short hair."  
"I'm pretty sure I have never seen you with short hair."  
"Damn, you don't- you don't remember when we were kids-"  
"Not this again, Ben!-"  
"I'm serious! You would literally cut it for me, cuz my dad was usually too busy to take me! I'm not- I'm not joshing you, bro, I swear."  
I could actually vaguely remember cutting a sarcastic kid’s hair with safety scissors and my dad's clippers.  
Was that really Benrey?  
"Totally, Ben." I smiled, pulling their hair to his back, picking up my brush. "Okay, so this'll probably hurt a bit, since you literally don't brush your hair."  
"Bet, I don't fuckin' feel pain."  
"Uh huh, sure." I joked, brushing out their hair. I have no idea how it got this long so fast. Maybe it was just because of their stupid eldritch shit. They let out a sharp hiss when I got closer to their roots. I snorted. "Told you."  
But they only winced once, and they just leaned in the chair, eyes closed. Okay, listen, I don't- I don't _like_ Benrey, but they looked really cute and soft. I think they were mostly asleep. But I just brushed out their hair and tried to figure out how to cut it. I tied off their hair and started braiding it. This was a normal thing that barbers do, right? I cut at the base of the braid and holy shit, there goes Benrey's hair. They opened one of their eyes and they went wide, their smile huge.  
"Yoo, holy shit!! I didn't even- That's how long it was?" They took it from my hands, staring at it with a big smile. "I don't think my hair has ever gotten this long." I smiled, running my fingers through their short hair.  
"Crazy, huh?" He nodded, eyes wide and starry. Bright red sweet voice bubbled past their lips. Red like a fire hydrant means excitement. I smiled harder.  
I cut their hair more and eventually switched out for my clippers. I glided them across their head, giving them a neat little crewcut. They smiled, running their fingers over their short hair.  
"Okay, dude, go ahead and take a shower and shit." They nodded, still staring at their cut off braid.

They shuffled into the living room almost an hour later, scratching at their neck, blue blush covering most of their face. They were still a weird blue-gray, even after... the incident.  
"Ta-da..." They mumbled. I smiled.  
"You look great, man!" I encouraged, waving them over. They dropped onto the couch, staring hard at their lap.  
"I really want my hat. My neck's all cold now." They mumbled.  
"So go get your hat, stupid." I teased. I found myself reaching out, running my thumb over his short hair. I did alright. "I think you look good."  
Pink sweet voice shot from their lips and he laughed a bit, blushing harder yet. "Huh? Wuh? Gordon thinks I look good?"  
I blushed now too. "You asshole, you know what I mean!" I laughed, shoving them away. It was quiet other than the TV after that, not quite awkward or uncomfortable. "... You do look good, though. Honestly. Short hair suits you." Benrey looked at me, more pink sweet voice bubbling around him.  
"Oh, no shit? Uh- thank you, homie." I nodded, staring at my lap. "Ca- never mind."  
"No, no, what's up?" They stared hard at their feet and I stared at them.  
"Can you t... touch my hair. More. Feels nice." They mumbled. I laughed a bit, tilting my head.  
"Uh, sure, dude." I reached out, settling my hand on the back of their neck, running my fingers over the sharp hairs. They leaned back into my hand, closing their eyes, smiling. I found myself smiling too, watching them. Fuck it, man, they were really fucking cute. There's like a 99% chance I almost definitely like my roommate. Fun. Awesome. They leaned to the side, and I realized they were snoring. They fell asleep. I chuckled and let go. I glanced at the stairs and sighed. This is some fucking cliche bullshit. But I wasn't gonna let them sleep on the couch, the couch sucks ass. I scooped them up, sort of awkward since they’re a solid 4 inches taller than me. They stayed asleep, somehow, head leaned on my chest, that dumb smile still on their face. I took them to their room and laid them down.  
And yeah, looking back, I should've just woken them up. Do I give a shit? No not really.  
I left for my room at that, thinking way too hard about what just happened as I tried to fall asleep.


End file.
